


Bargains

by Notsalony



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes love takes a couple years to work out.  And sometimes it has to be bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are 14 chapters right now, it's not finished, and I hope to get back to it eventually. When I go back to writing it I'll make a list of tags, and characters who have to be added yet.
> 
> Written for my Malfoy/Potter club on Y gallery.

_Dear Mr. H.J. Potter,_  
  
  
It is my sincere desire that this letter finds you both in good health and high spirits. As well as to hopefully warn you about the pit fall of mail that you’re most likely to receive in the coming week.  
  
I would like to start out by giving you my deepest and most profound sympathies for the passing of your wife. I would have said so sooner, but I’m afraid you probably wouldn’t have wanted to see me or hear from me. After all we didn’t like each other that much in school. Mostly down to my being an arrogant arse and you being right. Yes, that’s right Harry, after nearly two decades... I can admit I, Draco A. Malfoy, was and am wrong about a lot of things.  
  
Now you’ve probably noticed no one sent you wedding proposals or any offers of marriage in the last two years? This is because of a wizarding rule, as well as a common courtesy, which says you must give a grieving widow or widower at least two years and three months before asking for their hand in marriage. The belief when the law, more like an accepted rule really, came into play was that it was better, healthier, for the grieving person to grieve naturally and take their time to accept and move on. I wanted to warn you that you’ll probably start receiving those proposals this coming week. I didn’t think it would be fair to you to be buried under a surprise attack of insensitive prats wanting to bed you on your fame alone.  
  
You’re probably wondering what would prompt me to write you. After all our ‘truce’ has been working out so well. And, no it’s not out of wizarding duty. I owe you a lot and I won’t besmirch the scrap of honor I have left by saying this makes up for what I owe you. You saved my life. You saved my family. You protected my family. Three debts that are magically bound between us Harry and I will find a way to repay you.  
  
It’s in a common vain of both maters I’ve discussed thus far in this letter that I am writing to you. You probably heard about or read about the virus that went around last spring... the one that claimed so many lives both muggle and magical. A sad and innocent victim among so many innocents slain by the illness last year was my son’s best friend and former-fiancée.... Madelyn Harcastle. You see my wife and I discovered you were right all those years ago. Arranged marriages don’t work if the pair can’t get along. So balking tradition we waited till our son had made a friend and arranged that if love bloomed they’d be wed. Well they did fall in love... and were planning to wed after graduation this summer... however... fate wasn’t so kind as to allow the couple their happiness. She contracted the virus and died in my son’s arms.  
  
Again you’re probably wondering why I would tell you. But it seems that you and my son both have something rather unspoken and private about the pair of you. You’re both bisexual. And I can almost picture your face right now. Probably picturing me as I was in any of our first six years of school together. Taunting and pointing and making a big arse of myself about it. Well honestly, I’m sitting here happy that you at least took the time to understand yourself.  
  
I found out about your preferences from some old school friends. But I refuse to let any of that hit the papers. I’m not out to blackmail, extort, or humiliate you into helping me. I’m here to simply beg your help. My wife and I talked it over with our son and... though I know I’ll be the first to ask this, and I apologize now for doing this...  
  
We would like you to consider possibly dating our son to see if you have feelings for him. We know he has feelings for you. And neither my wife nor I wish to trap our son in a loveless relationship. I’m pleading with you to please find it in your heart to at least think about coming to the mansion or seeing him at Hogwarts... and testing the water to see if you have any feelings for my son. And if you do have feelings for him, I would ask you to possibly think about marrying him.  
  
Now, with that asked I want to ask another favor, one that will most likely add to my growing list of debts owed to you Harry. Please tell no one about this? I know you hated my father, with damn good reason, and I know you at least dislike me. Of course I’m probably just flattering myself. For all I know, you might as well hate me. But please take the time to think of my son. Not of my father, not of me. Of my son who is as close to innocent in this as someone from this family has ever been. Scorpio isn’t me. And, yes, I did speak with him before sending this letter. I’m trying my best to keep his... feelings out of the public eye.  
  
Well how do you like that? Once again I hand you all you need to kill off a portion of my family’s name. This time possibly even a person in it... and against my Slytherin training... I’m hoping you won’t take this information and destroy us. But I’m giving you the power to if you decide to. I can no more dictate or demand things of you then I can of anything else.  
  
And yes, the life I spoke of... would be Scorpio’s. He doesn’t know I know he’d kill himself over the embarrassment his desires and feels would cause if exposed in the papers or public to humiliate him. I tried to go a different direction with my son then my father did with me. I striven to raise a child who wasn’t a copy of my father or myself. I wanted a child who would be himself. Sadly that means that horrid control my father forced on me was never taught to Scorpio. Sad, because he’s... the truth is I worry. I worry that he won’t survive the pressure of it. The blow of loosing his best friend and fiancée after nearly twelve years of friendship..... it found a hole I didn’t know could be there. I failed my son once. I can’t bare to put him through that kind of pain again. Please help me?  
  
-D.A. Malfoy  
  
Harry took in the tear stained parchment and sighed. It wasn’t hard to figure out what the end of the letter was getting at. Harry looked at his sons’ photograph on his desk and wondered how he would take it if any of them tried to kill themselves. Would he have the strength to go to someone he knew didn’t like him or worse, someone he thought might hate him, and ask them to help? He stroked down James and Sirius’ faces and did the same to Albus’ picture. He’d probably fall part and end up in a deeper depression if he lost one of them or even came close to loosing one of them. He had to ask someone about Scorpio though before he did anything.  
  
“Albus?” Harry knocked on his son’s bedroom. It was the Christmas holiday and Albus had elected to come home to spend the holiday from school with his father.  
  
“yeah?” Albus’ voice called through the room.  
  
“I... um... well I need to talk to you.” Harry wondered what his son could be doing that was keeping him from just opening the door.  
  
“C-can... gods... can it wait?” Albus’ voice was distant and husky.  
  
“Are you alone in there?” Harry gave a wry smile.  
  
“Uh... well....”


	2. Slytherins make good bed warmers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is dedicated to “Baxter”.

“Ablus Severus Potter, I’m giving you till the count of ten to tell me who’s in that room with you.” Harry gave a wicked smirk as he attempted to sound stern.  
  
“he’s not serious is he?” Harry heard a voice whisper.  
  
“dunno...” Harry picked out Albus’ voice. Smirking because his son knew full well that he wouldn’t ever have actually demanded anything like that.  
  
“Ablus, who is in there.” Harry schooled his features and made his voice sound even more father like.  
  
“Uh... it’s just me ... um... Mr. Potter.” A timid voice called out followed by the sounds of cloths being hastily put on. Harry grinned.  
  
“Simon, how’s your father?” Harry’s voice instantly relaxed.  
  
“Good sir, I’ll let him know you asked.” Harry grinned as he heard Simon’s blush in his voice. Gods that kid had an expressive voice. Of course after catching him with Albus balls deep in him last summer this wasn’t all that much of a shock.  
  
“You don’t have to get dressed if you don’t want to Simon.” Harry smiled again, letting it get into his voice. “I just need to borrow my son. And don’t worry, you can stay as long as you like. I’ll have Baxter set out another place tonight.” Harry could almost picture Simon’s blush at that.  
  
“Thank you sir.” Came the very embarrassed reply.  
  
“Okay, I’m decent.” Ablus opened the door and walked out.  
  
“I hadn’t even thought to ask if Simon was coming over.” Harry sighed to himself. “Well that will teach me wont it.” He smiled. “Simon, if you want something to munch on just call for Baxter. I’ve got to show Albus something in my study. Then I’ll leave you two alone.” His voice was gentle and he got a simple thank you sir from Simon and then walked Albus to his office.  
  
“Okay now you have me worried.” Albus took his favorite seat, it was an antique office chair done up in a kind of over stuffed arm chair fashion. “You wouldn’t have called me all this far from Simon to yell at me. Not that you’d have yelled about having a friend over....” Albus studied his father. “And you’ve already told me you don’t mind that Simon and I... um...” Albus blushed.  
  
“I don’t mind that your having sex. You’re 17 next week. I know what it’s like to be that age.” Harry gave a smile and stroked his son’s cheek. “No... this is about me... and about the idea of me... dating.” Albus smiled.  
  
“About damn time.” He sat back.  
  
“I take it you think it’s a good idea.” Harry smirked.  
  
“Think, no. KNOW.... yes.” He smiled. “SO do James and Sirius.” He added. “Dad, mom wouldn’t have wanted you to be alone. Hell she’d probably have pushed you start dating with in a year of her funeral.” He gave his father a soft smile. “SO... who’s the lucky lady? Anyone I know?” Harry balked and smirked then. “What?”  
  
“You could say you know the person.” Harry gave a soft smile.  
  
“Person eh? So it’s a guy.” Albus sat contemplating all the guys he knew. “Well it’s not Simon’s dad is he... I mean I know he’s single and... well hot as hell but... that’d just be weird with my father dating my boyfriend’s father.”  
  
“No it’s not Theo. He’s nice enough... but not exactly my cup of tea.” Harry smiled. “No... um.. you’re thinking too old.” Harry adjusted a picture of Teddy he’d gotten in a letter this last week.  
  
“It’s not Teddy!?” Albus’ eyes got huge.  
  
“What?” Harry blinked. “Oh gods no. That’d... that’d be...”  
  
“Robbing the cradle?”  
  
“No, too much like incest if you ask me. I’m his god father after all.” Harry shook that image right out of his head.  
  
“Okay... since you don’t see anyone Teddy’s age as robbing the cradle... and he’s eight years older then me... that would put this person between the ages of 17 and 25.” Albus looked at his father quizzically.  
  
“You got your mother’s brains thankfully.” Harry smiled. “I don’t think I could have puzzled all that out at your age.” He gave a warm and approving smile.  
  
“Between 17 and 25, and someone I know....” Albus leaned forwards. “Okay... the way you reacted with me asking about Theo means it’s probably a Slytherin or an ex-Slytherin. I don’t know that many of them... which narrows the list. Then given the age I just know three....” Albus’ eyes got huge. “And I know two of them are engaged and nothing short of bankruptcy or scandal would break those pairs up.” He swallowed. “Dad, tell me you’re not thinking about Scorpio.”  
  
“I wish I could son.” Harry sat down.  
  
“Okay.. and you’d be wanting to bugger Scorpio why?” Albus shuttered.  
  
“Because he fancies me.” Harry shrugged. “And weren’t you the one who just said all three of my sons wanted me to get out there again?” Harry crossed his arms and smiled.  
  
“Yeah... and we can’t be overly critical or you might wait another two years to try again.” Albus eyed his father. “Once bitten, twice shy is defined by your love life.” He shook his head.  
  
“Thanks for that.” Harry smirked.  
  
“Your welcome. Okay... you said he fancies you... how do you know that?” Albus sat back in his chair, getting ready for a story he figured he wouldn’t like.  
  
“Because of this.” He handed Albus the two page note and sat back while his son read it. He could judge how his son was taking it by his overly expressive face. While Simon’s voice told you everything he was thinking, Albus’ whole face was an open book. Harry wondered if he’d been that readable when he was younger.  
  
“Shit.” Albus finished the letter. “That’s why he was gone so long...” He swallowed.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Scorpio... um missed class for like nearly a month after his fiancée died... we wondered why but when he got back his arm strength was nearly gone and he looked ill. He wouldn’t tell anyone what happened and Simon offered to be his potions’ partner to help him not have to lift so much.” Albus looked at Harry’s face. “He cut his wrists.... slit them actually.” Ablus looked stunned. His keen mind putting puzzles together that he hadn’t even realized he’d been trying to figure out for ages now.  
  
“Draco said he’s worried about him.” Harry sighed.  
  
“Well it would be good for him. And you too.” Albus seemed to be thinking things through. “Gods this is going to be a disaster if it gets out.” He sighed. “His dad is right... Scorpio is fragile. We all know it. No one’s pulled anything on him since it happened. No one wants to be the one to push him.” Albus nodded to himself. “Gods I don’t think any of us realize the private hell he’s in.” He sighed.  
  
“So you think it might be a good idea for me to write back and accept?” Harry opened his study’s mini fridge and pulled out bottled water.  
  
“Probably.” Ablus laid the letter down. “Can I talk to Simon about it?”  
  
“Yes.” Harry nodded. “I trust Simon.” He smiled at Albus’ kind of shocked look. “You think I’d be this laid back with you dating him if I didn’t trust him?” Harry crossed his arms again. “Albus, give me some credit. I do care about who you boys end up with. James’ wife probably got the ‘harry-hard-nosed-background-check’ the worst. But I eased up a bit on Sirius’ ... well I think flings would be the closest word I know.” He smiled, Sirius had some how ended up with the personality of both his uncle Fred and his uncle George, as well as his name sake. Not to mention Harry’s sex drive. Which had some how resulted in a rather bohemian free spirit of a man.  
  
“Flings? We’d call it Sirius just being a man-whore.” Albus smirked.  
  
“Albus.” Harry looked at him over the rim of his glasses. He didn’t let the boys use harsh language in the house.  
  
“Sorry.” He smiled at his father. “But you got easier on his _partners_ then?”  
  
“YES.” Harry smirked. “And then I thought I’d have to push you to start seeing someone... till I found you plowing Simon on the back porch.”  
  
“You were home early.” Albus blushed. “How was I supposed to know there was a flood at the ministry and you’d show up almost six hours early.”  
  
“I think that was the point.” Harry grinned. “But I’m happy you found someone you love.” Albus blushed deeper. “And you very clearly loves you back. I mean... he’s let me take you away for the better part of an hour now.” Harry glanced at his clock.  
  
“Yeah... I’d better go see if he’s asked Baxter for half the kitchen.” Albus stood up.  
  
“So you’re really okay with it if I do see Scorpio?” Harry bit his lip.  
  
“Yeah Dad. I’m okay with it.” He hugged his father and smiled before heading out the door.  
  
“One down, three left to convince.” Harry sighed.


	3. Firechat, Fire whiskey, I see a trend here.

Harry picked up the letter he’d gotten from Teddy this last week. He’d be coming for Christmas this week but for now his band was staying some where near Charlie’s camp out in Romania. Harry looked at the clock. It was only about noon here... but it would be closer to three in Romania. He smiled and walked over to the fireplace. Pinching little more then a hand full of saffron colored floo powder and read the address.  
  
“Drago Draconis Camp 7 tent 4, Theodore Lupin please.” Harry spoke into the wildly colored flame.  
  
“UNCLE HARRY!” Teddy’s head appeared in the flame. “I’ve told you I don’t go by Theodore.” Teddy’s blush plainly visible, even through the firechat’s flames.  
  
“You’ll always be my little Theodore.” Harry sat on the floor.  
  
“I’m hoping this has some point other then my public embarrassment.” Teddy’s hair turned bright pink.  
  
“Yeah actually it is. Or it does...” Harry took a turn blushing as he cleared his throat. “Albus told me you lot seem to have thought a great deal about me getting myself back out there and maybe getting some action.” Harry smirked as Teddy’s eyes got big.  
  
“ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU GOT SOME!” Teddy whooped. “If THE Harry Potter can’t get some tail then there’s no hope for the rest of us.” Teddy smirked.  
  
“ha ha.” Harry dead panned.  
  
“Sorry uncle Harry.” Teddy posed a mock innocent apologetic face.  
  
“Sorry I didn’t spank you , you mean.” Teddy’s eyes got big then. “Don’t think I didn’t know you liked to have your arse paddled...” Teddy’s hair turned four shades of violent electric pink as he looked around, Harry could faintly hear snickering.  
  
“HE STILL DOES!” Someone yelled in the background.  
  
“Micheal you’re one to talk, Mr. My-drumsticks-play-better-if-I-anally-rape-myself-on-them!” Teddy turned slightly and yelled back.  
  
“That’s an interesting story...” Harry smirked drawing Teddy’s attention back to him.  
  
“Yeah it is. Maybe I should tell you during Christmas.” Teddy pantomimed a stage whisper.  
  
“And you call me bad.” Harry gave a wry smile. “Actually this is kind of a thing I need to talk to you for a bit... in private.. can you come through?” Teddy blinked but nodded. With in minutes he was there and with in a half-hour Harry had explained everything to him, leaving out how he felt about it.  
  
“Dear lord.” Teddy blinked. “I remember Scorpio from Ablus’ first day.” He nodded. “But fuck.” He looked at his godfather. “You’re thinking about it... aren’t you?” He looked at Harry seriously for a moment.  
  
“Yeah.. I am.” Harry sat down on his desk.  
  
“And.” Teddy gave Harry a look. “I’m not stupid. There’s more to it then that.” He smiled. “You already have feelings for him.” He smiled.  
  
“Is that so bad?”  
  
“Bad no. Sweet... now that’s a totally different matter.” Teddy smiled.  
  
“Thanks.” Harry rolled his eyes at Teddy’s smile.  
  
“Hey can I help it if I find it funny that YOU of all people think having feelings for this kid is a bad thing?” Teddy seemed to be all smiles tonight.  
  
“But he’s the age of my youngest son.” Harry picked up a picture of Albus.  
  
“And you told Albus.” Teddy leaned back in his chair, stippling his fingers.  
  
“Fuck you look like your father when you do that.” Harry shook his head. “He used to do that when we’d talk too.” He gave a soft smile.  
  
“Thanks.” Teddy gave a sad smile. “And no dodging.”  
  
“Fine. Yes I told Albus, and he said I should go for it.” He sighed.  
  
“What’s Simon think about it?” Teddy smirked.  
  
“I don’t know... and hey how did you know about that?!” Harry looked suspiciously at Teddy.  
  
“Who do you think your son writes to all the time.” Teddy smirked. “James is nearly my age, Sirius is too free to have an address for long, and I’m the closest one to him in age who has time for him.” Teddy shrugged. “Besides, I like hearing from him.” He smiled. “The guys give me some razing from it but who cares.” He smiled brightly. “I wouldn’t have it any other way if it meant I had to give up Albus’ letters.” He gave a lecherous smirk. “And boy does that son of yours have a dirty imagination.” He smirked.  
  
“Oh really now.” Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Oh yeah.” Teddy smirked. “But right now we’re talking about you and Scorpio Malfoy.” Teddy calmly shifted his legs around and looked suddenly all together too relaxed.  
  
“How the hell did you come from Tonks and have that kind of grace?” Harry marveled out load. “I swear that there isn’t an object in this country that woman didn’t trip over at least twice.” He sighed.  
  
“That paints a rather interesting picture....” Teddy mused.  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Like I’m going to tell you my perverted thoughts. You’re old.” Teddy smirked.  
  
“This from the _boy_ I got drunk on his of-age party and listened to his fantasies about me spanking him?” Harry smirked and waggled his eyebrows at Teddy.  
  
“That’s not fair.” Teddy mockingly huffed.  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“I was drunk.”  
  
“You were also naked begging me to spank you with a hair brush.” Harry shrugged.  
  
“Oh for the love of....” Teddy sighed and threw his head back. “Beg for something once and you’ll never live it down.”  
  
“Damn right.” Harry grinned.  
  
“Thanks for that.” Teddy rolled his eyes. “So what are you planning on doing?”  
  
“I think I kind of have to go ahead and see him.”  
  
“Sir?” Simon knocked on the office door, biting his lip as he saw who all was there. “I... I can come... come back I mean.” He blushed at the way Harry’s eyebrows raised and Teddy smirked at the phrase ‘I can come’.  
  
“No you will tell him now.” Albus spanked Simon and walked with him on into the room. “TEDDY!” He smiled and hugged his friend. “We’ll have to ketch up later.” Albus went over and nuzzled Simon for reassurance. “Go on and tell dad what you told me.”  
  
“What was it Simon?”   
  
“Well sir... um... Al told me about.... um... the letter and... um...” Simon was shaking and scared.  
  
“Simon.” Harry said softly, putting his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “I’m sure you’ve noticed as often as you’re here I’m not that hard to speak to. And your father has probably told you about how I don’t just fly off the handle like I did in our school days.” His voice calm and his face open. “So there really is no need to be scared. I’d like to hear what you have to say.” He smiled warmly.  
  
“You should go.” He blushed.  
  
“Go where?”  
  
“to his recital.” Simon blushed and went from his blurted out statement to shyly explaining.  
  
“Scorpio’s I’m assuming?” Harry gave a warm smile. “What recital?”  
  
“I’m invited.... for a recital he’s giving tomorrow actually... um... it’s at a rented hall.. and he’ll be playing and singing... and... um... you should really go.” Simon blushed deeper and deeper, trying to force himself to sound like a normal person.  
  
“You know, that sounds like a lovely idea. Thank you.” He smiled at Simon who nodded and quickly exited.  
  
“He really is a good normal speaking person... it’s just dad sets him off.” Albus shook his head.  
  
“I’m sorry, I can’t help it.” Harry shrugged. “I kind of had to save the world a dozen times to be able to live in it.” Harry smiled. “But I can see what you like in him. He’s a kind and decent person.” Albus smiled as he walked out of the room, something to tell Simon his idol thought about HIM.  
  
“You really ought to go to it.” Teddy smiled from where he’d apparently not only summoned Baxter, but also asked for his favorite snack. He was eating small granola bites out of a large bowl of them.  
  
“I will. Just as soon as I’m invited.” Harry smiled as he opened a hidden part of his cabinet behind his desk and pulled out a bottle of single malt fire whiskey and two tumblers. “And I’ll be invited just as soon as I write back to Draco and express and interest in seeing his son, in a social setting of course.” Harry poured a drink for Teddy.  
  
“Of course.” Teddy smirked and nodded.  
  


***

  
It was hours later that Teddy finally came through the fire back to the little tent he shared with the other four blokes in their band. He went through the large wizarding tent to his bedroom and smiled when he saw a tuft of blue green hair sticking up out of his bed. He sat down and took his dragon hide boots off and then his socks. Before undoing his cloths and stepping out to only be in his white tank top and his dark navy blue boxers.  
  
“You’re late.” A slightly put out voice said from under the covers.  
  
“Uncle Harry needed some reassurances.” Teddy lifted up the covers and slid in behind his equally dressed friend, moving in to spoon behind him.  
  
“You smell like fire whisky.” He said flatly, moving away from Teddy.  
  
“That’s probably because I had a few rounds with my Uncle.” Teddy said honestly. “Not even remotely buzzed. I swore to you I’d never get drunk again, and I wont.” He moved the long hair out of his way and kissed the back of the man’s neck. “Besides, I think the old man just needed to hear me say I was okay with things.” He gave a small smile as the man turned over. “Micheal you should have seen him. He’s scared out of his mind.” Teddy was leaning against the head board. “He’s scared cuz he wants this... wants it something fierce... but he’s afraid me or the others will tell him he can’t have it.” He gave a small smile.  
  
“Teddy, he’s Harry Potter why would anyone tell him no?” Micheal looked shocked and disbelieving at Teddy.  
  
“See you only know him from the text books, or the news clippings. All that stuff’s rubbish.” Teddy smiled as he looked at his hands and shook his head, his smile disarmingly happy in a sad way. “The books don’t go into how he was abused by his muggle aunt and uncle. How they never once made him feel loved... or how they made sure he never once got anything he wanted, going so far as to actually take things from him after they saw how much they brought him joy.” He looked Micheal in his lilac eyes. “Micheal, as much as he’s done... he’s still that little boy inside... who’s afraid that at any moment, someone’s going to come through the door and tell him he can’t have it anymore.”  
  
“Have what love?” Micheal reached out and stroked down Teddy’s leg.  
  
“Happiness.” Teddy gave a sad smile. “Loosing Aunt Gin, it knocked him for a right foul blow. We can all see it. He’s just puttering around trying to live up to who he thinks we all want.” He sighed. “But the thing of it is, we just want him back. Back to the unguarded smiles, back to the Uncle Harry who isn’t lost.” He retch out and held Micheal’s hand. “And by going after this one person... he might get back to there.” He smiled softly holding his boyfriend’s hand. “It’s kind of why I’d like you to come with me this week.” He smiled at Micheal.  
  
“You said you weren’t sure it was a good time...” Micheal bit his lip.  
  
“I was a moron. I think it’s long over due to make it official and give you the chance to meet the people of my stories you and those rutters out there listen to round the camp fire.” He smiled warmly, and looked down. “But most of all I think its time you had this.” He held up a gold ring with two golden engraved wolves circling a moonstone diamond in-between his first finger and thumb.  
  
“T-teddy.” Micheal sat up.  
  
“I mean it Micheal O’Shannon, will you marry me?”  
  


***

  
Meanwhile, back at Harry’s home he was putting the finishing touches on a reply he hoped would tell Draco exactly how he felt about this whole thing. Smiling he handed it off to his owl, another snow colored owl, named Swift.  
  
“Go on and take it to him girl.” The owl gave a single hoot and was off.


	4. Letters and preparations

  
Draco was beside himself with worry as he paced his evening study. He’d not received an instant reply, which meant that Harry was either thinking it over or ignoring him. Did he send another letter? If so how soon? His mind was bogged down by so many ideas that he almost missed the owl holding a letter for him at the window. Scrambling in a most undignified manor, that which probably had his assessors turning in their graves if his father were to be believed, Draco opened the window and accepted the letter before petting the bird. It nodded and left just as quickly as it had arrived.  
  
“ _Dear Draco,_  
  
  
I was quick shocked by your letter and am quite sorry I didn’t send a reply sooner. It took a while to think and talk things over. I had to speak to at least two of my four boys. And they both said I do need to start getting back out there. I’d like to try to get to know your son. See if there is a spark there, since there are feelings on both sides.  
  
I do think our first meeting should be light and casual as well as social so neither feels utterly obligated to the other. That way there’s less pressure once he realizes I’m just an old fossil old enough to be his father. I heard from Simon Nott that your son has a recital coming up. He was ever so vague about the whole thing. I’m curious as to what instrument your son plays. As well as to where the location of the event will be along with the date. I’d very much wish to attend. And of course if you’d be so kind to tell me some of the rules of the setting I’ll try my best to dress accordingly.   
  
You probably don’t know this but I’m actually a very big fan of music. Not a drop of musical talent in me, but I love music. My godson, Teddy, is in a band. Course I’m not sure how accepting you are of your cousin’s son. I know you didn’t cast the curse, but I know full well what Voldemort charged your aunt with doing to Tonks. It’s one of the reasons I was hesitant about this. I know your son isn’t you.  
  
In fact I’m hoping he’s grown into a fine young man with his own personality and character. You and I just had opposing viewpoints. And instead of ever acting like adults, the pair of us just tried to beat each other’s brains in. I’m as much at fault over that as you ever were. It’s just taken me nearly 28 years to figure that out. Not that I blame you any more.  
  
Hell Draco. I’d let that grudge die the day I testified to keep your family from being given the kiss. Your mother saved my life. And I owed it to her to make sure your family wasn’t murdered for things I don’t believe were ever in your control. I think I might have a lingering doubt or mistrust or two about you. My feelings for your father will never change. But your son is a new person, a new generation that I’ve heard good things about.  
  
My youngest, Albus is in the same year as Scorpio. He and Teddy both agree that I should get to know your son. The other two... well I’d have to nail Sirius’ feet to the floor to ask him anything. And with James’ first baby on the way he’s got his hands occupied. I’ll probably tell them my decision at the family Christmas party, the night before Christmas. Because, by then I’ll have decided one way or the other, I only hope your son can decide as well.  
  
Now, a few maters I would very much to hit upon. The first is permission to write to your son. I’m not as inept as you might think about the habits of pure bloods. I work with enough of them to know some of the traditions. Such as asking the father permission to write and court the heir. I’m asking for the right to write your son, for now. I’ll ask for the other right when it’s time to ask.  
  
The second point I’d like to ask is exactly what level of involvement you seek in this possible courting. I know you’ve displayed a total break of your father’s political goals. And the fact that you are damn good at, but aren’t manipulating situations... isn’t lost on me. And I am curious what’s behind that.  
  
And my final point is, as a father, I know the fear of loosing a child all too well. I don’t think I’d have ever had the balls to ask someone like me for help if I were you. If the situations were reversed I’d probably never have been able to do this. Which means a lot to me Draco. It really does. But it also shows that you love and care for your son. Something I didn’t get the feeling your father did very much for you. I’m happy you and your wife have taken some of the things I spouted off ages ago to heart. Some of them weren’t just me trying to make an arse of myself.  
  
-Harry J. Potter”  
  
Draco’s jaw feel open as he read the letter. Not only had Harry agreed to meet Scorpio but he’d agreed to possibly court him. He smiled warmly. He apperated outside his son’s bedroom and knocked on the door.  
  
“Yes father?” Scorpio walked to the door and opened it, dressed in a light blue t shirt with black boxers and a royal blue bath robe around him, hanging loosely off his shoulders.  
  
“I thought you’d like to know that Mr. Potter has requested to come to your recital tomorrow.” He smiled and hugged his son. “He also said he’d think about it and set a day of Christmas Eve to have made up his mind one way or the other.” Draco squeezed his son’s shoulder. “But he did said the feelings weren’t all one sided.” Scorpio’s face lit up. “Oh, and you might want to thank Simon.” Draco grinned.  
  
“What did he do?” Scorpio blinked.  
  
“He’s apparently friends with Albus Potter. He was over at their house today and suggested that Harry attend your recital.” Draco smiled.  
  
“Oh fuck... Simon... wait.. he was...” Scorpio’s eyes went huge. “He was at ALBUS’ house.. you’re SURE of that?” Scorpio swallowed as his father nodded. “Holy fuck.” Scorpio sat down in the nearest chair.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“Simon wouldn’t tell me who he’s dating. Just that it’s a guy, and he’s not in our house.” Scorpio looked up at his father. “And that he would be spending today with his boyfriend.” Scorpio smiled softly. “Well damn, he knows I fancy his boyfriend’s dad now. But I at least know who his boyfriend is, finally.” He shook his head. “Been trying to get him to tell me for ages.”  
  
“Can I ask why this is important?” Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Because now he doesn’t have to hide it and lie to me anymore. Half the fights I got into him over this year was because I’d caught him lying about where he was going off to.” He shook his head. “I knew he was friends with Al. Hell I’ve even spoken to Al a time or two. I wouldn’t really call us friends.. just people who can get along.” Scorpio shrugged.  
  
“Well apparently he helped his father decide to give this a change.” Draco sat next to his son. “He said Albus had nothing but good things to say about you.”  
  
“I’m going to have to do something nice for the pair of them.” Scorpio smiled.  
  
“Do what your heart leads you to do son.” Draco smiled and hugged his son again. “I thought I’d let you know before you went to bed. Something to look forwards to tomorrow. Sweet dreams Scorpio.” Draco smiled as he held his son and basked in the happiness his son was nearly drowning in. His son might just find the love he was looking for and maybe, just maybe he wouldn’t have to worry about his son quite so much. He smiled as he waved good night to his son once again and went off to tell is wife that the happy news that had just arrived for them.


	5. Pre-recital jitters

Harry smiled as he received a new letter with his breakfast. He was still reading it when Albus and Simon came down for breakfast.  
  
“ _Dear Harry,_  
  
I would be remised in not inviting you to my son’s recital. He is looking forwards to getting to speak to you. It’s today actually in the wizarding part of London. I’m not sure if you know where the Kay Hall is or not, Simon should be able to show you. It’s in their lovely ballroom.  
  
We’ll see you about two just before the recital when we welcome the guests. I believe it’s a semi-formal semi-casual light dress up affair. I’m not pushing any sort of dress code but not stopping anyone from dressing up.  
  
Again, thank you for this, and for helping my son. You don’t know what this means to him.  
  
-Draco”  
  
“What’s up dad?” Albus sat down in just his boxers.  
  
“I got my invitation to the recital.” Harry smiled. “Thank you for suggesting this Simon.” Harry smiled.  
  
“Thanks.” Simon blushed.  
  
“He’s still embarrassed about how you complimented him last night.” Albus smiled.  
  
“I am not!” Simon blushed two shaded darker.  
  
“Are so.” Albus reached under the table and groped Simon with a smirk. “You’re also hard.” He opened Simon’s fly and began to give him a hand job while Harry sat there reading the newspaper.  
  
“albus!” Simon whimpered.  
  
“Yes?” Albus sped up his stroking.  
  
“I think he’s asking for lubricant.” Harry waved his wand and Simon jumped as his cock was surrounded by Albus’ lubed hand.  
  
“Thanks dad.” Albus smiled as he began to jerk Simon off faster and faster. He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend, snogging him in front of his father as he beat him off. And all too soon Simon was moaning and having small convulsions as his cock erupted cum on the underside of the Potter’s dinning room table. Harry shook his head and smiled.  
  
“He’s got aim.” Simon blushed at Harry’s comment. “Well I’m going to go get cleaned up and dressed for this recital... and I think I’ll let you two have the fun of cleaning up.” Harry excused himself to the master bedroom. Harry pulled his t-shirt over his head. He’d been wearing a steal blue shirt at breakfast but decided against it for the reception. He smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror. Marveling once again at the fact that wizard biology was so different from muggle. Here he was pushing 45 now, and he looked like he was only vaguely 22.  
  
He ran a hand down his rock hard abs and well-defined chest. Yes, there was something to be said about owning your own gym and having the space to work out. He’d never let himself go as it were. He saw the Dursley’s in his head when he pictured himself just sacking out and not actually working out or keeping his body in shape. With the lot of them as a deterrent, he’d kept himself rather fit for the last 28 years. He blinked at the news clipping he’d trimmed out of the muggle paper all of two years ago. His aunt had survived the same virus that claimed Scorpio’s former fiancée as well as ultimately Ginny’s life, but her family had not.  
  
She’d had to bury both Dudley and Vernon, and Dudley’s wife had fallen on hard times. Harry wasn’t such an arse as to not help out and he’d sent the two widows enough money to live rather well off for a while. She’d sent a thank you note to him that begged his forgiveness. He smiled as he thought back at the letter he’d written, telling her that he had long since forgiven her for what ever she may or may not have done to or for him. He’d sent her a photo of his family and told her that he’d recently lost his wife to the same virus. He knew the hole that came from loosing a loved one and he wouldn’t have wished that on her for all the anything in the world. Slowly over the last two years they’d come to terms with each other.  
  
She wasn’t doing so well these days. Her health declining as she approached her mid 70’s. Harry chalked it up to latent magical talent that she seemed to be living longer then most of her family had. She’d met his children last year, and the joy in her eyes when she saw Albus had Lily’s eyes. It’d been all worth it to see her happy for even just a little while. He smiled again as he finished undressing. He’d probably send her a get well card as well as the Christmas card he sent every year with out fail. She’d gotten one last year and found that while she didn’t get all his magical talk, she did like to hear about his family. He got the feeling Dudley’s wife had simply taken the children and left her with no contact to her grandchildren. Which hadn’t been his intention at all when he’d sent the money, but leave it to Dudley to have met a women worse then he’d ever thought of being.  
  
Harry looked himself in the eyes and then looked at his body. Smiling to himself he reminded himself he hadn’t done too badly. He loved the look of his body and felt happy about how he’d worked it. But something about this recital made him as self conscious as the day of the Yule ball in his fourth year. He sighed as he pulled on a pair of blood red boxers, and a pair of his slightly tighter jeans. He decided they showed off some of his better qualities as he turned and looked at himself. He selected a black t-shirt that hugged his muscular chest like a second skin and a blood red button down shirt that he left open, was put on top of the t-shirt. Smiling to himself he went over and with a flick of his wand he opened up his modest jewelry chest. He looked through the different bits he’d collected over the years and selected one.  
  
His sharks tooth necklace, a single shark’s tooth on a white beaded necklace. Simple, but tasteful and elegant. He’d gotten it when he’d taken the boys all to Australia. He smiled as he remembered their faces when they’d seen that huge beach. Harry went to the bed and summoned his shocks and his dragon skin boots. He couldn’t put his finger on it but he felt... extremely nervous with the idea of not only being fixed up, but going to see this person... a person who was 19 years his junior. Gods was he serious about this?  
  


***

  
Across the country Harry wasn’t the only one who was nervous about this day. Scorpio was pacing his room, changing cloths with a flick of his wand. Whole outfits lay strewn around him like cast off sheaves of some great plant. He was in such a fitted state when his house elf popped in.  
  
“Master please forgive, but master’s father would like to know... if he... is um... close?” The small elf bit his lip.  
  
“It’s okay Bakie. I’m not mad.” He gave a soft smile to the elf. “And I won’t take any anger out on you.” He sighed. “I just can’t find anything good enough for him.” He looked down.  
  
“Good enough for who sir?”  
  
“Harry Potter.”  
  
“MR. HARRY POTTER! SIR!” Bakie nearly went faint. “Where is master going to see Mr. Harry Potter?” Bakie seemed so shaken.  
  
“He’s coming to my recital.” Scorpio gave the briefest of smiles. “And I can’t decide what will look good enough for him.” He lamented as he looked at what appeared to be the ground zero of some clothing bomb had gone off.  
  
“May Bakie be of help sir?” Bakie toed at one of the shirts laying on the ground, silently already contemplating how much time it would take to spell all these things clean and put them away.  
  
“You’re opinion matters to me Bakie.” Scorpio stroked his elf’s cheek.  
  
“Bakie thinks sir, that you look good in blues sir.” He looked around the room and spell cleaned and summoned cloths to him as he stood stock-still. Soon a pair of black slacks, black dress socks, a white under shirt, and a royal blue jumper. “Does this please sir?” The elf smiled up at his master.  
  
“Bakie you’re a genius!” Scorpio picked up the cloths as they floated towards him. “These are perfect!” He hurried to dress himself smiling at the elf. “Bakie I’m so happy you came in.” He smiled and finished dressing and picked the tiny elf up and hugged him close. “You’re amazing.” He grinned. Rushing out the door he hoped he could play with out loosing his nerve while he was playing in front of Harry. He smiled to himself as he remembered the letter his father had let him read. Harry had feelings for him! He couldn’t wait till he got to the hall.  
  


***

  
Scorpio was pacing again once he got to the hall. He was in full panic mode till he finally spotted Albus and Simon. He ran, only slightly respectable, over to them.  
  
“I...uh...”  
  
“It’s okay.” Albus smiled. “He’s parking the car. Traffic was a bit of a nightmare.” He put a hand on Scorpio’s shoulder. “Just relax.”  
  
“Thanks.” Scorpio smiled as he finally regained his breath.  
  
“Your welcome. And I didn’t say a single thing that I didn’t and don’t believe true. You’re a good person, caring, kind, and gentle, and exactly the kind of person dad needs to be around and with.” Albus nodded. “Now for me I like someone who I can bend to my will as well as over my bed. Or the kitchen counter if the need hits me.” He smirked as he turned to a blushing Simon.  
  
“I... well....”  
  
“Slytherins don’t do public speaking well?” Albus raised an eyebrow and the other two burst out laughing with him. “That’s better. And you look great by the way.” Albus complimented Scorpio.  
  
“Thanks. I just couldn’t figure out what to wear.....”  
  
“Well it looks great on you.” Albus smiled at Scorpio’s slightly longer hair that he had pulled back into a ponytail. “Here he comes.” He moved to the side and let his father come in.  
  
“Scorpio, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Harry put out his hand.  
  
“A pleasure I hope isn’t entirely my own.” He smiled as he shook Harry’s hand.  
  
“Oh I think we’re sharing a lot of it.” Harry smiled as he raised Scorpio’s hand and kissed it. “Because I look forwards to getting to know you. But for now, good luck on your recital.” Harry smiled and gave Scorpio’s hand the briefest of kisses for a second time before smiling warmly at him.  
  
“Thanks.” Scorpio hoped he wasn’t gushing too much. He felt like his heart was going to explode from pure joy as he stood there talking to Harry.  
  
“Scorpio, it’s almost time.” Draco stuck his head out and smiled.  
  
“Okay dad. I’ll see you after the recital?” He looked Harry right in the eye.  
  
“Of course.” Harry smiled warmly and put a hand on Scorpio’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. Scorpio was sure his face showed every ounce of his utter joy at being touched let alone spoken to in this manor.


	6. A voice made for saints, and a body made for sinners

Once everyone was seated the lights turned down to just the enchanted candle light on each of the people’s tables. The spotlight centered on the stage as Scorpio walked out on the stage, the soft light spilling onto his body like a second skin. He smiled out into the dark room, picturing he was just singing this to Harry no matter who else may be there.  
  
“I want to start by saying this isn’t a show to show off my magical skills. This is purely about musical talent.” Scorpio spoke into the amplification spell. He smiled and muttered a spell as he seemed to shimmer and five extra Scorpioes walked out of the spot where the real one remained. “I’d normally use my friend’s band... but they’re currently otherwise engaged.” Scorpio smiled softly. His charms melting into the crowd like hot butter into a lump of warm potato.  
  
“Now, I’ll be accompanying myself on the piano, violin, guitar, drums, and the flute when needed.” He smiled again, a bit of nervousness blending into his natural charm. “And for my first song, I would like to dedicate it to someone very special to me who graced me with his presence.” Scorpio smiled as the spotlight went out and the music began to play in the background. The spotlight came back but it seemed to be a soft sky blue instead of pure white like before.  
  
“Going to take a little time.... a little time to think things over.” Scorpio’s voice wafted as he moved to the melody.  
  
“I better read between the lines... in case I need it when I’m older...” He moved his hand revealing he was holding a letter. Harry gave a silent gasp realizing it was the one he’d written Draco.  
  
“Now this mountain I must climb, feels like a world upon my shoulder...” The house lights came up slowly, blues and purples accenting the stage and room, the magical candles around them changing as the lights came up. “Through the clouds I see the sun shine. It keeps my warm as life grows colder.” Scorpio was dancing slightly as he swayed the music. “Yeah in my life there’s been heartache and pain, I don’t know if I can face it again... can’t stop it now... I’ve traveled so far... to change this lonely life....” He looked right at Harry.  
  
“I want to know what love is! And I want you to show me. I want to feel what love is! And I know you can show me.” His silver eyes piercing Harry’s as he never broke eye contact.  
  
“I’m going to take a little time. A little time to look around me.... Cuz I have no where left to hide. It looks like love has finally found me. In my life there’s been heartache and pain, I don’t know if I can face it again....” He went back to moving across the stage, his body facing the audience and moving with them, but his eyes were locked on Harry’s.  
  
“Can’t stop it now... I’ve traveled so far to change this lonely life.” He stopped and bent smiled as he focused an image into Harry’s mind of him jumping down the stage and walking up to him and bowing at his feet as he sang on.  
  
“I want to know what love is! And I want you to show me! I want to feel what love is! And i know you can show me! I want to know what love is... now you can show me... I want to feel what love is.... and I know you can show me... and I want to feel what love is....!” Scorpio in Harry’s mind kissed his hand and then his lips while still singing while the Scorpio on stage finished his song with more feeling then he probably would have put into it otherwise. He bowed as the room full of people clapped and cheered. He smiled as he bowed, never missing Harry’s flushed face or the soft smile that graced his lips. As the crowd clapped the house lights returned to normal and Scorpio took another bow.  
  
“I’m glad you liked that one.” He smiled softly as he panted slightly. “I’m a hopeless romantic... so I hope you don’t mind....” He smiled.  
  
“My gift is my song....” Scorpio sang into the spell, the lights dimming again as the candles gave a soft rosy glow. “And This one’s for you...” He’d been singing with his back to the audience and turned slightly looking over his shoulder. His voice low and slow, but slowly the tempo began to build. “And you can tell every body... this is your song.” He pointed off towards Harry’s general direction. “It may be quite simple... but now that it’s done...” He smiled softly as he sang. “I hope you don’t mind... I hope you don’t mind... that I put down in words....” He swayed to the beat.  
  
“How wonderful life is... now you’re in the world....” He smiled as the lights started to come back up.. “I sat on the roof... and I kicked off the moss... some of these verses...well they got me quit cross...” The lights were normal again but with golden and rosy colors all around the hall. “But the sun’s been kind, while I wrote this song... it’s for people like you...” Again he looked directly at Harry. “...that they keep it turned on. So excuse me for getting... for these things I do... for I’ve forgotten if they are green or if they are blue.” He smiled. “What I really mean is... what I really mean is yours are the sweetest eyes I’ve ever seen.”  
  
“Well you can tell everybody, this is your song. And I’ve discovered now that it’s done... I hope you don’t mind... I hope you don’t mind... that I put down in words... How wonderful life is now that you’re in the world!” Scorpio held the verse for as long as he could before the lights went black and then came back up normal again. He smiled out to the crowd.  
  
“Sorry I couldn’t resist.” Scorpio smiled out to the crowd, a slight Irish accent creeping into his English voice. “That last one was from a muggle film. It’s one of my favorites... especially after this last year.” Scorpio gave a sad smile out to the audience.  
  
“ _deditos_.” Scorpio mumbled. “{ _Harry... I hope you won't be mad... but I really want to dedicate a few songs to you... so if you don’t want me to simply whisper no._ }” Scorpio mumbled under his breath as he was bowing to the applauds. Harry smiled softly.  
  
“Go a head.” He said under his breathe and grinned as Scorpio smiled.  
  
“This next song... is dedicated to Mr. Harry Potter.” There were several gasps around the room. “A good man who I hope will enjoy it.” He smiled again as the lights went low.  
  
There's things that you guess.... And things that you know...” Scorpio smiled brightly. “There's boys you can trust.... And girls that you don't ...” He was dancing to the music letting his attitude drift into it.  
  
“There's little things you hide... And little things that you show.” He smirked as he looked directly at Harry before looking away. “Sometimes you think you're gonna get it, but you don't and that's just the way it goes....”  
  
“I swear I won't tease you, won't tell you no lies.... I don't need no bible... Just look in my eyes.” He smiled as he danced about the stage the other Scorpioes playing their interments and living it up with him. “I've waited so long baby... Now that we're friends ....” Scorpio actually blushed as he sang the line. “Every man's got his patience..... And here's where mine ends...” The chorus started with Scorpio blushing.  
  
“I want your sex.” He heard the gasps. “I want your love... I want your sex.... I want you... I want your.... sex....” Scorpio began to dance more sensually. “It's playing on my mind... It's dancing on my soul... It's taken so much time.... So why don't you just let me go!” Scorpio had given up any claim to shame as he danced and sang. “I'd really like to try... Oh I'd really love to know... When you tell me you're gonna regret it.... Then i tell you that I love you but you still say no!”  
  
“I swear I won't tease you... Won't tell you no lies, I don't need no bible, just look in my eyes!” Scorpio looked like he was having sex as he danced about the stage. His hips thrusting and gyrating with the music. “I've waited so long baby.... Out in the cold... I can’t take much more cuz I’m loosing control!”  
  
“I want your sex ... I want your love... I want your sex... I want your.. Sex... SEX! OW!” Scorpio was in his prime. “It's natural... It's chemical (let's do it).... It's logical.... Habitual (can we do it?)... It's sensual... But most of all... Sex is something we should do   
Sex is something for me and you!” Scorpio was sinfully graceful in his movements.  
  
“Sex is natural.... sex is good ....” He smiled. “Not everybody does it... But everybody should...” He smirked as he looked at Harry. “Sex is natural... sex is fun...Sex is best when it's... One on one.” The music laid a sensual drum line down for Scorpio to dance to.  
  
“I'm not your father, I'm not your brother, talk to your sister, I am a lover!” Scorpio was dancing as the lights flashed and flickered odd colors and patterns, all of it seeming to speed up. “Ooooooo. Oh, C-c-c-c-come on!”  
  
“What's your definition of dirty baby, what do you consider pornography? Don't you know I love you till it hurts me baby? Don't you think it's time you had sex with me?” Scorpio began to do a shimmy that left little to the imagination about what he wished he and Harry could be doing.  
  
“What's your definition of dirty baby, what do you call pornography? Don't you know I love you till it hurts me baby? Don't you think it's time you had sex with me?” A hand trailed down the center of his chest, stroking his blue jumper as he danced and writhed about the stage. “Sex with me. Sex with me.... have sex with me....” He swayed as the lights went low. “C-c-c-c-come on!” He smiled as the lights came up to full.  
  
The whole room went silent as Scorpio stood there, panting and sweating as he stood there. He looked out at the stunned crowd just looked on. He was afraid it was a bit much till Harry stood up in the dim and clapped. He smiled and gave Scorpio a standing ovation. Smiling as he was the rest of the room erupted into applauds. Scorpio blushed as Harry walked up and held out his hand for Scorpio. Scorpio smiled as he took Harry’s hand and bowed before jumping off the small stage and bowing again and then leaving with Harry, out of the crowded room and apperating away.


	7. Slytherins and Gryffindors

Scorpio smiled as they landed from their apperation. He leaned in close and breathed in the scent of Harry as he smiled at him. He bit his lip and wondered what was next in this whirl wind tour they seemed to be on. He was about to open his mouth when an over dressed man walked up and bowed.  
  
"You're standard table Mr. Potter?" The man's thick French accent permeating the air like atomized silk.  
  
"Yes." Harry smiled as he put Scorpio down and walked them through the decadent French restaurant.  
  
"Trying to impress me?" Scorpio smiled as he was seated.  
  
"I figured I'd better after that stunning performance." Harry smiled as he sipped his water.  
  
"You liked it?" Scorpio knew he was being eager.  
  
"I loved it." Harry smiled and retch across the table to stroke Scorpio's hand. His warm inviting smile pulling the younger man into a sense of security that he'd hoped he'd find in Harry's presence. "And it certainly got a reaction out of that lot." Harry smiled as he stroked the back of Scorpio's hand, only vaguely aware that he was now holding that hand.  
  
"Thanks." Scorpio smiled as he glanced at the rather impressive menus the waiter brought to them. He smiled as he looked out at the ocean all around them. He had no clue where they'd apperated to, but the fact that Harry had a standing booth did put some unease in Scorpio's mind. Maybe he wasn't the first to come here.  
  
"And no." Harry sipped his water as he scanned the menu.  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"No, I didn't bring anyone else here." Harry smiled up at Scorpio before looking down again.  
  
"H-how did you…?"  
  
"I'm trained to know what a person's thinking by their body language. You're shocked and amazed by the grandeur of this place but at the same time you're off set by the all consuming worry that you're not the first." Harry spoke as he looked directly into Scorpio's startled eyes. "I also know that you're scared of what else I could read from just looking at you. Like the fact that we're both the other's first anything since the loss of our last lovers. Or that we're both nervous as hell right now?" Harry offered the boy young enough to be his son in front of him. "I'm not about to make you squirm over that by the way. I'm probably even more nervous that you'll figure out you can do so much better then me." Harry looked down as he blushed.  
  
"Be…better then… what?" Scorpio went from stunned silence to utter shock. "How on this or any of the Gods' green earths could I ever do any better then you?" Scorpio captured Harry's eyes again. "I can't see anyone ever being better then you." He leaned in and kissed Harry before either of them realized what was going to happen. While they kissed the world could have come to an end and neither would have noticed. So the breath taking sun set that set the water ablaze with a rainbow of colors and the wind that knocked the glass doors that lined their area and showered them with a storm of white lily petals was utterly lost to them. It wasn't lost on the staff who were standing by in the waiting. They smiled at each other and nodded as the manager cast a seclusion charm on their area, only the best for Mr. Potter and his very first guest.  
  
Sometime later, Scorpio finally pulled apart and looked at Harry, his eyes laying his soul bare to the man he loved. He bit his lip hoping Harry wouldn't say what he knew he probably would. His heart racing a mile a minute he never broke eye contact.  
  
"Hot damn." Harry smiled as he traced his lips, still looking at Scorpio. "You're one hell of a kisser!" He walked around the table and kissed Scorpio back, tilting him back in his chair as he kissed him deeply. And as they lost themselves in their heart-stopping kiss, they eventually realized that they were sitting in a seclusion charm. Harry smiled and kissed Scorpio's nose and then went back to his seat.  
  
"Wow…." Scorpio's hands shook as he traced his own lips.  
  
"I think we're going to do okay." Harry smiled as he gazed at the younger man. He turned and opened the secluding charm with out his wand and motioned in the waiter.  
  
"Are we ready to order?"  
  
"Oh, we're very ready." Harry smirked.


	8. First date, second date

Hours seemed to pass as the happy couple sat dining in each other's company. Scorpio and Harry found themselves getting to know each better and better as their date went on. Harry was pleased to find out for himself that what Draco had said about his son was right. There was none of Draco or Lucius in Scorpio. None of the negative anyways. He could see a family resemblance but only enough to remind Harry once in a great while. As the night grew on, they began to share more of their selves.  
  
"And that's when she passed… in my arms." Scorpio traced the edge of his glass of wine as he looked down at his plate.  
  
"Gods I don't think I could have had the strength be there." Harry retch out and stroked down Scorpio's hand.  
  
"I thought…" Scorpio blinked.  
  
"No, the papers reported it wrong. I wasn't even in the country. I didn't know she'd even taken ill till I got to my temporary post across seas. And then by the time I got back she had passed." He sighed as he looked down himself.  
  
"That's… gods." Scorpio held Harry's hands over the tiny table they were seated at.  
  
"Thanks." Harry gave a small smile. "No one outside the kids knew that till now." Harry gave a smile as he looked into Scorpio's eyes. "Don't worry about it." Harry could read the concern on Scorpio's face. "I trust you." Harry lifted Scorpio's hand up to his lips and kissed it gently.  
  
"I'm glad." Scorpio smiled softly as he leaned in and kissed Harry's hand.  
  
"So, we've covered a lot tonight." Harry grinned. "But I'm curious as to what you're planning to do with yourself next year?" Harry quirked up an eye brow.  
  
"Well." Scorpio smiled. "Other then hopefully still dating or being married to you?" He smirked wide. "I plan on pursuing a job offer in the magical orchestra." Scorpio smiled softly as he looked down. "I'm also looking at a uni close by." He shrugged and coughed.  
  
"Not told your father that I take it." Harry gave a soft smile.  
  
"Oh fuck no." Scorpio blushed.  
  
"Nothing wrong with that. My boys haven't told me in ages what their plans are." He smiled softly. "James is off enjoying the hell out of being a parent. And Sirius… I get a letter from time to time. Teddy's off with his band, he's coming home this week. And Albus will be graduating with you, and gods what ever he's got planed he probably thinks will shock the hell out of me." He shook his head and smiled.  
  
"So it's not that bad that I've not told him I want to maybe go to a muggle university." Scorpio's insecure smile melted Harry's heart.  
  
"Naw, and somewhere, some how… I think Draco probably knows it. He's trying to do right by you." Harry smiled.  
  
"Is that what got you on board to try this?" Scorpio's worried look was endearing.  
  
"Not really. It just helped to let me know that I wouldn't have to worry about a carbon copy of Draco from when we were younger." Harry shook his head. "I didn't have anything but animosity for that little brat. Now the man… that's an entirely different animal." Harry smiled. "I think I can be friends with your father." Harry sipped his own wine. "Because what was left of that boy I hated died a long time ago. The man who's in his place… well I think he's doing the best he can to raise a son he can be proud he of." Harry glanced up at Scorpio's eyes. "I think he's more then proud of you." He looked at Scorpio and nodded.  
  
"I think he is too." Scorpio smiled and looked down.  
  
"He's just worried about you." Harry smiled softly and stroked Scorpio's hand. "He's worried that…"  
  
"He's worried I'll do something stupid." Scorpio's voice dropped down as he swallowed.  
  
"He's worried that you'll die with out someone who can love you back in your life. And I'm kind of impressed that he'd come to me rather then find someone else." Harry smiled.  
  
"Well… I think he… um… realized I'm… more then a little fixated." Scorpio blushed, as he looked anywhere but Harry after he said that.  
  
"Fixated you say?" Harry smiled as he chuckled.  
  
"You might say that." Scorpio cleared his throat. "Is it hot in here or something…." His blush seemed deeper then ever.  
  
"And just how fixated are we talking here?" Harry smirked as he tried not to laugh.  
  
"Um… well… uh…" Scorpio stammered.  
  
"My gods, they've finally done it. A completely eloquent and articulate Malfoy heir!" Harry teased.  
  
"Oh why thank you!" Scorpio bowed.  
  
"So you going to tell me or what?"  
  
"Oh…. you still want to know _that_ do you…" Scorpio played with the tablecloth.  
  
"Yeah I do." Harry smirked as he looked at Scorpio.  
  
"I have your picture spell-o-taped to my bed." Scorpio looked away.  
  
"Is that so." Harry smiled. "And?" He grinned, as Scorpio's blush seemed to just keep reaching darker and darker shades of red.  
  
"and what?" Scorpio squeaked out.  
  
"And what aren't you telling me that's got you looking like a rendition of a Christmas at the Weasley house?" Harry drawled.  
  
"I might have gotten caught with a vibrator… while wanking and… um… calling your name out…" He tried to keep his tone casual even though he could tell it went up by a few octaves.  
  
"Really now!" Harry's eyebrows knitted up as he smirked.  
  
"I was… um… fantasizing… that you……" Scorpio's voice trailed off.  
  
"What was that?" Harry cupped his hand to his ear.  
  
"They say the hearing's the first thing to go in old age." Scorpio gave a rueful smile.  
  
"Says the boy who can't even admit to what he was wanking to." Harry chuckled.  
  
"Well." Scorpio cleared his throat. "If you must know… I was wanking to the idea of you taking me on the high table." He looked Harry in the eyes.  
  
"Hum… so I was fucking you at Hogwarts, on the high table… hum… I think that's doable." Harry shrugged.  
  
"I… what?" Scorpio gaped at him.  
  
"I said I thought it was doable." Harry gave a kind of blank look.  
  
"Okay." Scorpio swallowed.  
  
"Okay?" Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah." Scorpio nodded.  
  


***

  
Scorpio was pushed against Harry's bedroom mirror on his double door closet snogging Harry for all he was worth. His mind, when he'd let it focus on anything at all, keep going over how they'd went from talking casually and getting to know each other to brazenly sending a note that he'd not be home tonight and then apperating directly into Harry's bedroom. He was thinking about what Albus would think about this when Harry's tongue found a spot in his mouth that made him pant and moan at the same time and all thought was driven clear out of his young mind.  
  
"FAR!" Harry panted. "Too many damn cloths!" He started wandlessly spelling his and Scorpio's clothing away. In seconds, they were reduced to two naked bodies writhing against one another for pleasure and release. Seeking the same from each other as their world quickly came down to just the two of them.  
  


***

  
"Hey Dad where do we keep the scented lube, I…." Albus stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at Scorpio wearing one of his father's long shirts.  
  
"What was that?" Harry came walking in, his body naked except for a long open button down and a pair of black boxers.  
  
"Scented… lube… out…" Albus' mind seemed unable to function.  
  
"I think it's in Teddy's bedroom." Harry shrugged. "I'll summon it for you. Accio scented lube." The bottle came whizzing through the house. "Here you go." He handed it to Albus.  
  
"Uh…."  
  
"Thanks?" Harry shook his head.  
  
"Yeah that too… uh… what do you call this?" He waved a hand at Scorpio who was now utterly beyond blushing.  
  
"Uh.. second date, breakfast date?" Harry smiled as he held up a plate of bacon and eggs. "And if you let Simon out of the sling you two can double date with us!" Harry said cheerfully.  
  
"I… I…." Albus just turned, still stuttering as he went.  
  
"Should I get dressed?" Scorpio walked over to the table.  
  
"Naw, I want to see where he's going with this." Harry reassured Scorpio.  
  
"He's not going to be mad?" Scorpio said around a mouth full of toast. Fears of his friend being angry with him taking a back seat to his empty stomach just that moment.  
  
"What's he going to say? You're wearing cloths and you don't have a large sex toy thrust up your back side." Harry buttered his own toast.  
  
"Oh to be a fly on the wall in this house on a normal day." Scorpio smiled.  
  
"Oh it's not that interesting. Most of the time we're naked and we're sexually torturing some poor virgin boy into begging to be defiled by our mighty man flesh." Teddy smirked as he leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen door.  
  
"EEP!" Scorpio ducked out of the room and back to Harry's bedroom to put on clothing. He may not have the Malfoy rules drilled into him, but even Scorpio knew it wasn't right to be seen naked by so many people that he wasn't dating.  
  
"I like him." Teddy leaned in and snagged three strips of bacon for his two slices of buttered toast as he made a sandwich.  
  
"Ahem." A voice came from the hallway as another man walked in.  
  
"OH!" Teddy hit his forehead. "Uncle Harry, this is Micheal, Micheal O’Shannon. My fiancée." He smirked as Harry grinned.  
  
"Finally making an honest man out of him are you Micheal?" Harry smiled.  
  
"Other way around…" Micheal shut up as he realized what he'd just admitted.  
  
"I like your sense of humor." Harry smiled as he looked into the lilac eyes that seemed to be studying him back.  
  
"Oh come off it." Teddy shoved Harry slightly.  
  
"What?" Harry said in a shocked and scandalous tone.  
  
"You were doing the harry-hard-nosed thing." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"I was not!" Harry grinned.  
  
"You so were." Teddy scolded.  
  
"Would you listen to his cheek, here I am sitting in my own house, where he's eating my food and he's accusing me of grilling you." Harry shook his head at Micheal. "You'll have to do something about his personality or else risk it spreading to the children." He smiled.  
  
"Oh get off of it old man, you know damned well that you …"  
  
"Theodore Remus Lupin!" Harry said in a warning tone and Teddy shot his hand over his own mouth.  
  
"Sorry." Teddy blushed.  
  
"Okay… what was that about?" Micheal sat down on a chair, utterly enthralled at how Harry had managed to shut Teddy up so quickly. "And how did you do that… cuz I can't ever get him to do that." Micheal smiled.  
  
"Uncle Harry doesn't allow that kind of language in the house." Teddy blushed.  
  
"I don't mind sex play, or openly sexual activity through out the house as well as outside it. But NONE of that language in this house." Harry's look booked no response.  
  
"Yes sir." Micheal squeaked out.  
  
"Sir is it?" Teddy leaned in close and put his hand on Micheal's crotch. "Got you hard with just his stern voice? Gods I'm going to have to see if I can pull it off."  
  
"Well you're vibrating handled whip is on your night stand. You left it last year." Micheal's eyes seemed to bug out of his head as he looked sideways at Teddy, as if to ask what he had such a toy for and why he was hearing about it from the lips of THE Harry Potter.  
  
"Hey you're not the only one with an authoritarian kink." Teddy blushed.  
  
"He's not lying. Gods that boy used to beat off after I'd yell at him. Not that I yell that much." Harry shrugged. "I saw it as a phase. But eh, if he's not grown out of it… I can lend you my vibrating cock cage and the thirty speed vibrator I keep in my bedroom." Harry gave an inviting look at Micheal.  
  
"Okay… how much of that… is utter shit and how much of it is truth." Micheal gave a smirk.  
  
"Uh… actually all of its truth." Teddy blushed as he leaned over and whispered in Micheal's ear.  
  
"H…he's serious?" Micheal swallowed and turned back to Harry.  
  
"Hey Scorpio, when you come back in here could you bring that blue box in the top drawer of the dresser?" Harry shouted out.  
  
"s-sure." Scorpio blushed as he brought the box.  
  
"And you must be Scorpio Malfoy." Teddy smiled.  
  
"Yes, this is Scorpio, my dear boyfriend." Harry smiled. "And Scorpio, this is Teddy Lupin, my godson and Micheal O'Shannon, his fiancée." Harry introduced them as he opened the box and laid a giant vibrator on the table.  
  
"NOT THAT THING AGAIN! PLEASE!" Simon gasped as he grabbed his ass.  
  
"Again?" Teddy raised an eyebrow at Albus.  
  
"TEDDY! YOU'RE HERE… and you're asking questions you're not going to get answers to." Albus hugged his make shift brother.


	9. Meet the Potters

"Not going to get answers you say?" Teddy smirked as he hugged Albus back.  
  
"Nope. Not on your life." Teddy pulled up a seat next to Scorpio with Simon on his other side next to Micheal. Teddy smirked as he leaned against his Uncle Harry.  
  
"Oh don't go loving up on me. You can just love up on your fiancée." Harry smiled as Albus' jaw dropped open.  
  
"MARRIED? YOU? WOW THAT'S GREAT!" He smiled. "It's about time too!" Albus smiled. "Hell Simon and I've been talking about it for nearly a year now." Everyone at the table instantly stopped what they were doing to look at Albus as he ate. "What?"  
  
"You were planning on telling me eventually right?" Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, if we decide we want to, and we decide we want to have the wedding here, we figured we'd tell you. But right now we're mainly in the what if stage." Albus buttered a few slabs of toast and put them on Simon's plate.  
  
"And what does your father know about this?" Harry raised an eyebrow at Simon.  
  
"Well… um… that is…. He doesn't." Simon blushed as he put some of the bacon Albus had just put on his plate into his mouth.  
  
"Well at least you didn't tell me after you got married." Harry smiled. "And to let you know, I have no problem with the pair of you living here after graduation and even after you get married. If you do." Harry shrugged. "Since I have no clue of what your plans are and all." He shrugged.  
  
"Well I'm actually glad you brought that up sir." Simon swallowed hard. "I've got an interview with Gringott's a few weeks after graduation." He bit his lip.  
  
"Well, I think that being a banker and being affiliated with the bank will be good with your sensibilities." Harry nodded. "You're well suited to it."  
  
"Thank you sir." Simon nodded.  
  
"What's with this sir thing? Am I really that old?" Harry turned to Scorpio.  
  
"Nope. And if last night is typical… you're no where NEAR old." Scorpio pinked up a little.  
  
"Oh so the no pants thing WAS an indication of sexcapades then." Teddy smirked before his fiancée twapped him on the back of the head. "Hey, what was that for?" Micheal only pointed at Scorpio and then glared. "Oh… uh… sorry." Teddy retch back and scratched the back of his head. "But if you do marry Uncle Harry, you're going to have to kind of get used to us talking like this." Teddy blushed.  
  
"I know." Scorpio blushed. "It's not really so much that I had mind blowing sex with Harry, it's that you're all able to just accept that." He looked up.  
  
"Why wouldn't we?" Teddy looked around kind of confused. "From where we're sitting, you're probably the best person for Uncle Harry. Not to mention you've got his smile back on his face. So what if you're different ages. It just makes your conversations more interesting if you ask me." Teddy nodded.  
  
"And Dad needed to get some action. I'm just glad he found someone he can not only trust but love too." Albus smiled.  
  
"Thank you." Scorpio felt oddly formal all of a sudden.  
  
"Hold up, Dad's getting some?" Everyone turned to the door where a shaggy dark brown haired man was standing. His lean body dressed in near skintight fabrics that looked more like they'd been painted on rather then worn. His eyes were a bright sky blue and his laugh was so like that of his name sake that it sounded like a mighty bark rather then normal laughter. "Why is it I'm always the last to know these things?" He shook his head.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Albus smiled as he ran up and gave his older brother a hug.  
  
"Hey kiddo." Albus glowered at Sirius. "So, you're finally found someone to love." Sirius walked in and hugged his father. "I'm just glad you were open to look." He smiled as he put a hand on Scorpio's shoulder. "And I'm glad you're with him." He smiled. "He's a rough and gruff old man who needs a helping hand from time to time to see that the world is worth living." Sirius gave a warm smile as he went from serious to utterly happy again. "So what's for breakfast?"  
  


***

  
Scorpio stood in the doorway that took the hallway to the boys' rooms out to the west porch. He smiled as he leaned against the door jam and watched Harry wrestling with Teddy. The two were like two teenagers utterly at peace with one another and the world. Sirius was sitting on the steps in nothing but his jeans he turned and shook his head at Scorpio marveling at how the boy seemed to be observing with out being a part of what was going on.  
  
"It's my turn next." He smiled.  
  
"Oh?" Scorpio blushed at being caught watching Harry wrestling.  
  
"But eh, you've only got eyes for dad so it doesn't matter." He shrugged as he turned back to watching the show.  
  
"He's doing better." Scorpio offered after awhile.  
  
"Yeah he is." Sirius smiled playfully. "I think it's all your doing though." He turned again and looked at Scorpio as he studied him.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't say…" Scorpio blushed horribly.  
  
"Don't be modest. That man over there was as good as dead inside because of his loosing mom and not being able to be there. Though I think being there would have killed him." Sirius sighed. "And he's been just going through the motions for ages now. You've brought life back to him and this house." He smiled again. "Which I think makes you the best damn thing that's ever happened around here." Scorpio raised an eyebrow. "Oh, we're outside the house." He smirked. "Not allowed to curse inside the house, but outside… well that's a different story." He shrugged.  
  
"Thanks." Scorpio came out and sat on the edge of the deck near Sirius.  
  
"Hey you want to take a walk?" He turned fully to look at Scorpio then.  
  
"Sure." Scorpio wondered what Sirius could possibly want to show him or talk to him about that would take them away from the others. But he followed Sirius off towards the edge of the cliff the house was situated over. Scorpio wondered again what was out there till they passed through some trees and were face to face with a glorious view of the ocean and a large grand gazebo with a swing set in a decent sized clump of trees. He turned to Sirius and he knew he had a questioning look on his face.  
  
"It was dad and mom's favorite place." He explained as he walked Scorpio up to the gazebo and sat down on the swing. Scorpio sat in silence for the longest time before he finally turned from the sight of the near endless water.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Yes… yes I did…" Sirius turned towards Scorpio.


	10. Intentions

"What is it?" Scorpio looked from Sirius to his hands, fear creeping into him from every dark recess of his mind's imagination.  
  
"I have to ask, since Dad's not in a position to ask these questions himself." Sirius took a deep breath, as if steeling himself against something deeply unpleasant. "What are your intentions in regards to my father." Sirius turned so he was sitting on the swing looking directly as Scorpio. The sunset streaming between the trees catching the younger man's hair and turning it a soft white gold color in the dying light. Sirius' eyes were just as keen and trained as his father's even if he didn't apply himself like everyone had always assumed he would. He could tell the nervousness and anxiety of being asked this question here of all places was warring heavily on Scorpio's mind. And while he wasn't sure exactly what he wished he would gain from this deeply personal interaction, Sirius was relatively sure that he'd get the right answer no mater what.  
  
"I know what I'd like to get out of this." Scorpio's pale eyes went from his hands to gazing out into the open sea and the brilliant light in the distance. "I'd like to stay with him for as long as he'll have me. Even longer if he'll let me stay around." Scorpio smiled softly to himself, his mind conjuring up happy images of him and Harry living out their lives together. Maybe even one day having another child together, another for Harry, Scorpio's first born, the heir to the Malfoy bloodline. But even if Harry did marry him that was no guarantee that he'd ever want children with Scorpio. After all he as good as had four children already and if his talk about Simon was anything to go on, he was already accepted as part of the family. Scorpio's mind seemed lost in the happy images of Harry and himself holding a baby while other parts were drifting on the seas of worry that he wouldn't have that happy moment no mater what. Why would someone like Harry Potter want to marry him, even if he was a good shag, let alone have yet more children with him.  
  
"It wasn't meant to be a life altering question Scorpio." Sirius smiled good-naturedly as he leaned against the posts of the swing. "I was just trying to do the Harry-hard-nose thing." He smiled and shrugged as he turned to look out at the ocean himself. "Dad did that with everyone's first serious relationship. Course with me, it was more like one shag after another, never really being pin downed to one person for more then a few weeks. So Dad kind of relaxed." Sirius grinned, his mind drifting back to the night before he'd went back for his seventh year. The night when his Dad had walked in to ask him what he wanted to eat to find him and the boy he was fucking at the time coupled together with a few _toys_. He'd been sure his father as going to kill him or both of them any second as his wand hand kept twitching. "At any rate, I didn't mean to spook you or anything like that." Sirius tried to reassure the boy.  
  
"It's not really that you 'spooked' me Sirius." Scorpio smiled briefly before looking at the older man. "It's just I'm really not sure what is going to actually come out of all of this. I'd like to get married, maybe have a few more kids. But… I don't know what your father things of any of that. For all I know he may never marry me. Or if he does there's nothing that says he has to or will even want more children. And I don't want to give the impression I'm in it for anything but his love and the chance to show my love to him. Anymore then I want to replace your mother." Scorpio took a deep breath and looked back out at the water. "It could be years before he ever even wants to talk about marriage, and who knows… maybe he'll want to wait for me to get out of Uni., or maybe he'll want to get married before hand. There's so much left unsaid." Scorpio sighed again; leaning his chin onto the railing of the swing he looked out into the water and could see his dreams in the shimmering waves.  
  
"You know you really should talk to him about this?" Sirius offered as he looked at the water as well.  
  
"Yeah I know." Scorpio smiled while taking a deep sigh. "But how do you tell someone that amazing that you love him beyond anything you'd ever expected and you'd love to marry him and carry his children… and… and.. fuck." Scorpio hung his head. "I just can't see anything I could ever say as being good enough to express it."  
  
"I don't know. That was pretty good if you ask me." Harry leaned against the stairs to the gazebo.


	11. Revelations

  
"HARRY!" Scorpio's voice broke as he turned around to see his lover standing there in the dying light smiling at him.  
  
"Yep." Harry smiled. "But I mean it. I like what you just had to say. Course it leaves me in a bit of a spot." Scorpio's eyes went big and then he bit his own lip before looking down.  
  
"oh…"  
  
"Yeah, I can't figure out how I'm going to match that declaration of love when all I feel is world ending love that makes me wish I had another ten thousand years just to devote to loving to you. I don't know how that can compare with your feelings." Harry smiled softly, waiting for Scorpio's addled brain to pick up on what he'd said.  
  
"I under… hold on." Scorpio's head shot up and he looked into Harry's face.  
  
"You are such a bastard." Sirius laughed.  
  
"Yes. He is." Scorpio got up and made like he was going to run away.  
  
"Too much?" Harry pouted.  
  
"Yes." Scorpio smirked before kissing Harry deeply, dragging the kiss on and on from a simple flirtatious exchange into something soul shatteringly good.  
  
"Well if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go beat off." Sirius broke the romance of the moment as he got up to leave.  
  
"No, you're going to finish your talk with Scorpio." Harry said sternly while looking into Scorpio's eyes, their foreheads united in an unorthodox Eskimo kiss.  
  
"He is?" Scorpio countered by quirking up an eyebrow.  
  
"By the gods I want to shag you into the ground when you do that…" Harry's voice shook with lust as he bent down and started kissing Scorpio again.  
  
"Get a room." Sirius smiled as the pair of them pulled apart.  
  
"I have a room. Hell I have a house." Harry grinned as he held Scorpio to him.  
  
"Then go back to it." Sirius got up and started pushing his dad away. "I'm going to be sitting here talking about all your dirty habits and secrets and getting _your_ lover ready to be a part of this family. So you can just go back to the house and stew over the fact that you picked _me_ for this." Sirius grinned as he walked back to the swing. "Oh where to start."  
  


***

  
"Everything okay dad?" Albus was sitting on the back porch with his boyfriend.  
  
"I just left Sirius having a serious talk with Scorpio." Harry said in a dazed look.  
  
"What are they talking about?"  
  
"My habits… me…"  
  
"Dear gods what were you thinking?!" Albus stood up.  
  
"I think Scorpio deserve to know what I'm like day in and day out." Harry sighed as he sat down.  
  
"We'll make sure he's prepared." Teddy sat down and started rubbing Harry's neck.  
  
"I think he's the one." Harry bit his lip as he looked at his family.  
  
"Well about damn time." Teddy grinned. "And you can save the look, we're outside of the house." Teddy pointed. "But I mean it. You've been alone too long." Teddy leaned heavily on his godfather.  
  
"I still expect to wake up to her in the bedroom." Harry looked down "How do I get past that and make a life with Scorpio?"  
  
"You take each moment and just live it." Teddy leaned his head against his godfather's shoulder. "Trust me, if you try to focus on anything beyond living the moment, you'll get lost." Teddy nodded to himself.  
  
"When did you get so wise?" Harry smiled to his godson.  
  
"I'm a recovering alcoholic." He shrugged. "And if this one," He squeezed his fiancé's shoulder. "Has anything to say about it, I'll be booze free for the rest of my life." He smiled warmly into his lover's eyes. "And if it's a choice between him or the booze, it's him. Hands down, every time." Teddy leaned in and kissed him.  
  
"You just keep reminding yourself of that." Micheal smiled. "And yeah. I… I love Teddy, but I hate booze. And I hate who it makes him."  
  
"And I want to spend my life with Micheal." Teddy grinned. "So I made a choice. Live each day for that day. And watch myself. Eventually it'll just be habit to avoid the booze. But till then I remind myself daily that Micheal's worth being a better man." Teddy pulled Micheal to him.  
  
"And how am I to get any Godchildren around here." Hermione sighed to herself as she walked out of the house. "Hey Harry. I apperated to the front door but no one answered. I figured you might be in the kitchen, wasn't counting on no one being in with the dildo collection on the table." Harry quickly blushed like he was a thirteen year old school boy caught in the common room with his hands down his pants.  
  
"sorry." He blushed and Micheal was somewhat curious how this woman could rate so highly that she could make comments about what was in Harry's house.  
  
"It's okay, I'll just assume you'll organize them by size and not color when you have the time." Hermione shrugged and summoned herself a cup of tea. "I'm mainly here because your _brother-in-law_ finally heard about just who you're dating."  
  
"oh shit." Harry sighed as he closed his eyes. "How bad?"  
  
"He's currently _your brother-in-law_ and not _my husband_." Hermione put one hand on the railing of the porch and quickly slipped to sit on the porch just under the rail. The motion so smoothed it spoke of just how often she did it. "He'll cool down once he gets that I'm not sleeping with him till he gets over it." She sipped her tea.  
  
"Hermione Weasley, you've finally figured out how to use your feminine wiles." Harry grinned.  
  
"Harry, I've known since third year how to get what I wanted using those. I just choose to try my brains before I used the lumps of flesh the gods happened to attach to my chest." She shrugged. "But I've found logic doesn't work on my Weasley." She smiled.  
  
"Didn't work so well on mine either." He grinned remembering a conversation he'd had with Ginny. He'd been right, and it'd been utterly logical, but she was hormonal from carrying Albus at the time and she fought tooth and nail that he was wrong. Not that she was right, just that he was wrong. He'd finally just kissed her till she stopped yelling and the argument was forgotten. "I don't think Molly knew just how hard headed her children were." He smiled as he looked at Hermione, taking in her sad look.  
  
"I'm sorry." She stroked his hand.  
  
"It's okay. That's what we were talking about before you here." Harry shrugged. "I love Scorpio and I love Ginny. And I'm confused as to how to do that." He sighed.  
  
"Easy." Hermione smiled. "You use the _you-know-what_ to talk to _you-know-who_ and talk about _you-know-what_." She pointed off towards the general direction of Hogwarts.  
  
"HERMIONE!" He looked aghast as he looked at those around him. "I can't do that and you damn well know that I won't use that…" He stopped as he realized everyone was looking at him. 'Damn it.' "I can't."  
  
"Harry. You'll never be able to accept things till you do." Hermione twirled her wand a little bit. "{Besides, you're the only one who knows where the stone is and you know it works.}" Hermione put her wand down after she said what, to the others had seemed to be gibberish.  
  
"You hated that spell in school and now you're using it?" Harry looked at her dubiously.  
  
"I created my own thank you." She smiled.  
  
"Okay?" Micheal looked around confused.  
  
"Don't mind Aunt Hermione, she's just the smartest person on the planet." Teddy smiled. "Aunt Hermione, I would like to introduce you to my fiancé Micheal O’Shannon. Micheal, this is Hermione Weasley, formerly Hermione Granger." Teddy hugged his fiancé.  
  
"Gods." Micheal blushed as he stuck out his hand.  
  
"A pleasure." Hermione smiled as she shook Micheal's hand. "I'm glad someone's finally tamed that boy." She motioned towards Teddy, her teacup transfiguring into a butterbeer.   
  
"You lot make him sound like some wild sex maniac." Micheal smiled.  
  
"If the studded cock ring fits…" Hermione shrugged, Micheal turned and looked at Teddy.  
  
"What?" He blushed.  
  
"Studded coc-"  
  
"Yeah that's what she said." Teddy cut Micheal off.  
  
"And why did she say it?" Micheal's look was blank but Teddy could feel himself in trouble here.  
  
"Because…." Teddy was trying to think of a way out of this.  
  
"Oh I still have the picture in my pocket book." Hermione retch into her robes and pulled out a fancy looking pocket book, opening it up she showed Micheal a wizarding photo of Teddy. He couldn't be more then fifteen, hairless from chin to his shaven balls, with a tight studded cock ring on his hard on. Micheal looked from the photo to Teddy.  
  
"I was young…" He blushed.  
  
"He was coming out to show Harry and I happened to be there taking a wizarding photo of Harry's plants he kept back then." Hermione smiled. "I don't think he was expecting to be immortalized like that."  
  
"Just means we'll have to take our own photographs." Micheal shrugged.  
  
"Our own… what?" Teddy's eyes got wide.  
  
"Isn't he just so cute when he does that?" Micheal cooed.  
  


***

  
"So what you're saying is Harry's… really a submissive?" Scorpio gave a doubtful look at Sirius.  
  
"Yeah." He nodded.  
  
"I don't see how you could even think that of your dad. He is VERY much the top." He rubbed his arse subconsciously.  
  
"That's his problem." Sirius sighed. "You've seen how he's had to be since he was a little kid right? Harry Potter, The Boy who Lived, the savior of the wizarding world. He's always had to be aggressive and top anything that comes at him. For appearances. But trust me. He likes to treat himself from time to time and bottom. He's a very open bottom when it comes down to it."  
  
"I just… can not believe…" Scorpio tried to gage whether or not Sirius was lying to him.  
  
"Trust me." Sirius smiled. "He wants to be taken. You need to be aggressive. For example, tonight when you're alone, just walk up and go. _Expetris_!" Sirius pointed his wand at Scorpio, who's clothing was sucked into Sirius' wand point.  
  
"HEY!" Scorpio went to cover his crotch.  
  
"See if you can perform the spell on me." Sirius stood up.  
  
"WHY!?" Scorpio blushed, his hand instinctively going after the wand beside him.  
  
"Because I want you to learn it so you can cast it on dad tonight." Sirius smiled.  
  
" _Expetris._ " Scorpio intoned, as Sirius' clothing was sucked into his wand tip. Sirius smiled, standing there with no shame.  
  
"That was perfect. Now to get the cloths back out, and redress simply say, _Sirtep_." Scorpio's cloths spilled out of Sirius' wand and redressed him instantly. "Just be sure you point the wand at the other person or you'll dress yourself in their cloths.  
  
" _Sirtep._ " Scorpio gave the spell a try and redressed Sirius. "So you want me to top your father?" Scorpio was still trying to get a grip on what Sirius had told him.  
  
"Yep. I'm assuming you learned a lubing charm?" Sirius smiled.  
  
"Yeah." Scorpio pinked up.  
  
"Good. Strip him, start kissing him, strip yourself, lube both of you up, and just shove into him. Totally top him and let him feel your cock." Scorpio just kept up blushing as Sirius spoke.  
  
"I'm not sure …"  
  
"Scorpio, would it help if you heard it from someone else?"  
  
"Yes." Sirius nodded, and disapperated, he grabbed Teddy and Albus by the hand and disapperated from their spot to where Scorpio was sitting.  
  
"Okay tell the truth you two. Does dad like, and NEED to be topped?" Sirius stepped back.  
  
"Yeah." Albus nodded.  
  
"Fuck yes." Teddy nodded. "He doesn't get it often cuz Aunt Ginny was the only person to… you know." They both looked at Scorpio for a moment. "Didn't believe it when Sirius said it?"  
  
"No he didn't." Sirius sat down slightly huffy. "Why do people think I'm joking all the time?"  
  
"Probably because you always are joking." Albus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Not about this sort of stuff." Sirius sniffed and pouted.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just so hard to believe." Scorpio smiled warmly and hugged Sirius.  
  
"Well the truth is Dad's needed to let go for a while now. It's starting to wear him out. This always being the one in control." Albus sat down.  
  
"I'll do my best." A strategy working itself out in Scorpio's head.


	12. Are we having fun yet?

“You going to go then?” Hermione asked Harry as they were cleaning up the kitchen.  
  
“I’m going to go see some friends... and see if I should.” Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
“You’re not going to go popping in and visit _them_ , are you?” Hermione narrowed her eyes.  
  
“If you’re asking me if I’m going to take in a show at a sauscey theater house in the west end... then yeah.” Harry smiled wryly at her.  
  
“HARRY YOU CAN’T!” Hermione looked agast.  
  
“Hermione. I’m going to be careful.” Harry rolled his eyes as he spelled the dishes to do themselves.  
  
“You’d better....” Hermione bit her lip.  
  
“Look after the boys, yeah?” Hermione nodded as Harry apperated out to the West End. He wanted help deciding if the path Hermione had suggested was the right one and the quickest way was to talk to the four. They would be able to tell him what he needed to know. As he walked through the door he found a pink haired beauty dressed in black leather standing outside the club.  
  
“Harry.” She smiled as she guided him in.  
  
“Shalamar.” He smiled as he was guided in.  
  
“Saw you were going to be stopping in so I figured I’d get the VIP area set up for you.” Shalamar smiled as she walked, already knowing Harry was fallowing her. The entered the red velvet room and she sat beside a raven eyed beauty in red leather and a black woman with long red hair dressed in a white gown.  
  
“Issabella, Jackqulin. Nice to see you again.” Harry nodded to the women in turn.  
  
“He’s got a new lover in his bed.” Jackqulin smirked, her dark skin dimpling as she sat back.  
  
“He talked with Hermione Weasley.” Issabella arched an eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah she suggested I go get the stone and ask Gin if she’s okay with me moving on.” Harry sat down.  
  
“She naturally didn’t like the idea of you coming here.” Issabella smirked as she poured herself a cup of tea.  
  
“Why the hell should she?” Jackqulin shrugged. “We’re four horny whores and the bitch doesn’t like it.”  
  
“I think it had more to do with us being a Weasley family secret.” Issabella smiled.  
  
“You’re a Weasley secret, we’re all part of different families.” Jackqulin shrugged. “Shalamar is a Malfoy, Cassie’s a Black, I’m a member of the Zambini family.”  
  
“You’re related to...” Harry turned to look at Shalamar.  
  
“You’re husband’s family, yeah.” The others all stopped and stared at her as covered her mouth. “Woops.” She blushed.  
  
“You didn’t trick her out of that one, so no harm no foul.” Cassandra leaned against the door, her long hair pulled back into a pony tail. She only wore it spread out when she was on stage these days. “Shal, please be careful.” Shalamar nodded.  
  
“I’ll assume that’s a possiblity and not a destiny.” Harry smiled softly. “Because I plan on maybe marrying him depending on how Ginny reacts, if I even go back to stone to ask her...”  
  
“You want the answer to the question you’re not even sure you should ask.” Shalamar looked between her sisters.  
  
“Yeah. Will it help in the long run if I do go find the stone?” Harry looked between the sisters, he didn’t see but knew about Cassandra’s movements behind him.  
  
“It will...” Shalamar’s eyes glowed a vibrant pink. “It will change... things for the better for you personally in the long run if you do speak to your deceased wife in what ever form you can....” She gave a soft smile as she came back to herself.  
  
“So it’s to the forest then...” Harry sighed.  
  
“You sound unhappy about that.” Jackqulin leaned forwards.  
  
“He died on the same spot the stone is.” Issabella sipped her tea. “Not that I’d tell that to anyone outside of this room. That stone violates a LOT of our laws.” She eyed Harry who had tensed up when she’d said that. “So no one who doesn’t already know where the stone is has any right to know.” She sat her tea down. “So don’t worry so much.” She shot Harry a playful smile.  
  
“Okay.” Harry smiled as he stood up and excused himself.  
  
“He doesn’t know what he’s walking into.” Shalamar sighed.  
  
“And you did good not telling him since he didn’t ask.” Cassandra sat down and held her sister.  
  
“But... their my family... it’s my duty to tell him...” She looked up into Cassandra’s eyes.  
  
“And unless he asks we’re not allowed to even think about telling.” She sighed as she held her sister close. “It’ll be okay... wont it?”  
  
“maybe....” She said slowly.  
  


***

  
“Thanks for letting me in Proffessor.” Harry smiled softly.  
  
“Think nothing of it Mr. Potter. Though I am currious why you’re only wanting on the grounds to go to the forest....”  
  
“I left something there the day Tom killed me.” Harry gave her a sad smile. “Something I thought was better left there... till now.”  
  
“Good heavens... what could you have left in there...”  
  
“You remember all the information I gave you durring the debriefing about the horcuxes?” Harry watched the fear flash across McGonagall’s face. “I left one horcuxes in the woods.” Harry turned towards the woods. “The stone of Reserection.” Harry looked at McGonagall. “I’d planned on leaving it there... but...” Harry looked down.  
  
“You want to ask her if it’s okay.” McGonagall squeazed his shoulder.  
  
“Yeah.” He cried slightly.  
  
“Then you should do it.” The head mistress advised her former student as she walked him down to Hagrid’s hut.  
  
“Hagrid’s not in?” Harry noticed the distinct lack of smoke.  
  
“No... he’s off burying his brother.” McGonagall sighed sadly.  
  
“I’d heard about Gwop...” Harry nodded. “I was under the impression the giants were immuned to the virus...?” Harry looked at McGonagall.  
  
“No one’s sure where the virus came from... or what’s driving it... but apparently the giants’ immunity has ended.” Her voice showing how sad she was at the virus spreading farther.  
  
“No one deserves this.” Harry said solemly.  
  
“Too true.” McGonagall smiled to Harry. “I’ll wait here for you.” She sat down on Hagred’s steps.  
  
“That’s good.” Harry smiled as he turned towards the woods, his wand at the ready.  
  


***

  
“Hey Shalamar, we’ve got a....” Issabella stopped as she spotted her sister suspended in mid air and rotating. “CASSANDRA!” Issabella took off running through the halls till she got to her sister’s room.  
  
“Izzy, what’s wrong?” Cassandra took in her sister’s worried face.  
  
“Shalamar... she’s... it’s bad.” Cassandra nodded and took off running towards Shalamar’s bedroom. She opened the door to find her sister just as Izzy had found her. Pointing her hands up she used her own power to remove what ever magic was afflicting her sister. When nothing worked on her she turned to Izzy. “Get Jackqulin.” She nodded to her sister as she took off running minutes later to return with Jackqulin. “What is it?” She pointed up to Shalamar.  
  
“She’s... having a vision.” Jackqulin’s eyes turned white as she looked at her sister. “It’s... big... big enough that I’m not sure I can break in to find out what... but it’s... I...” Her head flew back as if she’d been smacked before Jackqulin mirrored her sister and joined her on the cieling.  
  
“We need help.” Cassandra looked concerned.  
  
“Cassy...” Issabella swallowed. “In a few minutes what ever she’s seeing will be the past... and I’ll be up there...” Fear showing in her face.  
  
“I’m not going to let that happen.” Cassandra focused as best she could and tried to break into the vision. She’d done it before, stopped even her sister’s powers. Granted the last time she’d ended up in hospital for weeks afterwards. “ **STOP** ” Her voice echoed with it’s unearthly magical power, shaking the very room they were in, but still her sisters would not move. “Izzy do not use your powers... do not...” But it was too late, her eyes too turned white and she joined her sisters on the ceiling. “Shit.” Cassandra put a protective barrier on her sisters and hurried into the back of the club. She kept a some high end magical items under lock and key back there. “I’ve got to ask for help....”  
  


***

  
Harry felt cold and numb as he walked down the path he’d taken so many years ago. He spotted an oddly colored patch of earth and went over to it. Digging only a few inches into the dirt he found the ring. Smiling to himself he picked it up and turned it three times in his hand.  
  
“Harry.”


	13. Once more with Feeling

  
"Ginny?" Harry turned around and jumped when he found Sirius standing there.  
  
"Not so much... you feeling okay?" Harry sighed as he squatted there in the mud.  
  
"Yeah... just... I needed to talk to Gin." Harry sighed.  
  
"She's... uh... well..." Sirius bit his lip.  
  
"She's what?" Harry's voice got both nervous and hard edged.  
  
"well to be blunt, she's being healed." Sirius sighed as he slumped against a near by tree. "The virus is fucking with the natural order of things. In mortals it kills them slowly. In our kind.. well it kills us just as slowly but it uses our magic to literally tear up our souls...." Sirius stopped as Harry's eyes bugged out.  
  
"h-how bad...?" Harry bit his lip.  
  
"She... can't become visible to you with the ring. Not yet..." Sirius swallowed and then looked off to his side. "She does say she can hear you and that she'll answer through me...." Sirius bit his lip.  
  
"Okay... do you... does she..." Harry sighed. "Gin, I met someone...." Harry closed his eyes.  
  
"She's glad, who's the lucky lady...?" Sirius swallowed as Harry's eyes came open.  
  
"So she doesn't know?" Harry shuddered.  
  
"Know what?" Sirius asked.  
  
"That I'm in love with Scorpio Malfoy." Harry blushed slightly as he looked away from Sirius' shocked expression.  
  
"She says oh." Sirius swallowed loudly. "Harry... I..."  
  
"don't... just... don't..." Harry looked down. "I just..." Harry sighed and looked up, crying softly. "I've never felt like this about any one but Gin. And now I feel it about a boy young enough to be my son. I just... I don't know what to do. I don't know if I'm in the right. I don't know if Gin would approve and I don't know if feeling like this is good for him...." Sirius blinked at that.  
  
"You're more worried about how your love effects him then your feelings for him effecting your life...?" Sirius fell through the tree laughing. "Merlin's sagging ball sack Harry you are James' son." He continued to laugh.  
  
"How is that funny?" Harry asked as he looked blankly at Sirius.  
  
"Because you're an amazing person and you're utterly in love with this boy. Lucius' Grandson or not. He's probably worthy of your love if you feel this strong about him." Sirius tried to hug Harry and phased through him. "Anyways." He acted like he hadn't just vanished through his godson. "Your wife says to tell you that she not only understands she's glad. Because she knows how much pain Draco's been in, and how much Scorpio has been. And she knows what you've been going through. And she wishes you and Scorpio a long and happy life together." Sirus smiled.  
  
"T-thanks gin....." Harry smiled and breathed easier, a weight he hadn't known was there lifted at the news that his wife accepted his new life and lover.  
  
"You keep that with you. I want to have a talk with this young man." Sirius gave a dark look.  
  
"okay..." Harry choked out.  
  


***

  
Cassandra showed her needed companion into the room where her sisters writhed atop the ceiling. She waved a hand and a heat haze like distortion filled the room. She nodded her head and turned. Running her nimble hand down the door jam three lines of runes from all across the world glowed into life, her magic pouring into them. Once she reached the floor she followed the outline of the door. The circle drawn around the door she put her hand on the center of the door and one large rune blazed into being, locking and sealing the room from the rest of the club. She gave a shifty look at her hooded companion and then nodded, taking down the barrier she'd erected over her sisters.  
  
"You have the room." She slipped as far away as she could from the man in the hood.  
  
"Thank you." His thick Bulgarian accent cut the air. He pulled back the hood to reveal his distinguished features. Time had truly been kind to Victor Krum. Gone was the boy who was skilled but only roguishly handsome. In his stead was a man who had become the epitome of manly grace and beauty. Reaching into the deep pockets for his wand. Pointing it up at the women above him he wordlessly cast a powerful spell. The shock wave of it cracked the ceiling around them. He followed that spell with a wordless string of spells, wave after wave woven together into a vast array of color and power and shapes flowing in and out of one another as they flew from his glowing wand tip. Lighting the room with every color ever known to wizarding kind. Finally what ever spell held the girls faded, their bodies falling once caught in gravity's harsh embrace.  
  
A well timed levitation spell caught all three of the unconscious women. He lowered them slowly to the couch that was in the center of the room and then pointed his wand at the ceiling. Quickly repairing that he pocketed his wand and nodded to Cassandra who with a small wave of her hand returned the room's wards to full power.  
  
"Thank you." She nodded at him. "I've never seen that reaction before...." She swallowed hard as she checked her sisters. "I fear what they might have seen."  
  
"the coming of the end...." Shalamar sat up slowly.  
  
"What?" Cassandra blinked as Victor sat down.  
  
"We saw..." She swallowed. "We saw the coming of the end. This virus was just the beginning. Something worse is coming." Fear shined in her eyes burning darkly behind her bright eyes.  
  
"What's coming?"  
  


***

  
"Where's Scorpio?" Harry asked as he walked back into the back yard to find his family and friends sitting around talking.  
  
"He's in the bedroom Dad." Sirius said and pointed.  
  
"Thanks." Harry headed into the house, through the kitchen and down the hall into his darkened bedroom. "Scorpio?"  
  
" _Expetris._ " Scorpio intoned from the dark. Harry had a moment to blush as his clothing sucked off of him into the darkness. The feeling of his cloths being pulled from his body giving Harry the vaguest of feelings as to where Scorpio was standing in the room.  
  
"Scorpio..." Harry swallowed hard, he felt his soft flesh hardening in the dark.  
  
"Come to me lover." Scorpio leaned in, his own naked body pressed firmly against Harry's body. "Give us a kiss..." He pulled Harry in to a kiss as he pointed his wand into the cleft of Harry's ass and wordlessly cast a lubricating charm. Relishing in the sudden shudder that consumed Harry's body, Scorpio didn't break the kiss as his fingers found the now lubricated love cannel that he was warily prepared to plow.


End file.
